1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a chip on film (COF) substrate, a COF package and a display device including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a COF substrate including a base film and a chip mounted on the base film, a COF package including the COF substrate, and a display device including the COF package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device may include a display panel, a gate driver and a data driver. The display panel may include pixels defined by intersections between gate lines and data lines. The gate driver may drive the gate lines. The data driver may drive the data lines. The data driver may include a data integrated circuit chip for applying drive signals to the data lines. The data integrated circuit chip may be mounted on a COF substrate.
The COF substrate may include a base film on which the integrated circuit chip may be mounted, and conductive patterns may be arranged on the base film. Each of the conductive patterns may have a first end that is connected to the chip, and a second end that is connected to panel patterns of the display panel.
As the integrated circuit chip may be highly integrated, a pitch between the panel patterns may be narrow. Thus, if the panel pattern is misaligned with the conductive pattern on the base film, a short-circuit may be generated between the panel patterns.